Namine's Pain
by Jaspiir
Summary: What really happened, or at least, the first part.
1. Chapter 1

Namine sat down on the small white chair, her shadow strikingly noticeable against the white of the walls. She wrapped her arms around her knees, sniffling almost dejectedly as she tried to hold back the tears and got more frustrated and worried when she couldn't. Angry, scared, and fretting, she leapt up, screamed, and hit the white wall behind her so hard she heard rather then felt the small, sharp crack and fell to the floor, sobbing. After a moment she became aware of a cold hand on her shoulder.

She turned around. "Mar…Marluxia?" she barely was able to mouth his name, she was so rigid with fear. Marluxia, the pink-auburn haired sociopath and leader of the Organization. He was the last person she'd ever wanted to see. The man in front of her bent down, coat billowing around him, the stuck two fingers under her chin, forcing Namine to look in his eyes. After a moment, she blinked away, uncomfortable.

He breathed softly into her ear. "Come, girl, don't do that. I won't hurt you." She didn't believe him, hut he'd already turned her head towards his and he was kissing her neck, and she had her eyes shut tight and forced herself rigid and still, lest she scream and lest she scream and get hurt for it.

Marluxia's kisses grew more needy, and he added on with biting, but Namine did not want to be forced at Larxene again. Larxene knew how to torture somebody, and Marluxia was an animal in his ways. Axel was another story, and Demyx was just an idiot. Roxas…her heart twanged her inner pain and Marluxia pushed her back onto the cold tile floor. At this, she attempted to shove him off. With Marluxia, all it had been before were kisses and wishes, simple little things to sate his apparent insanity, but the second she felt her back touch the floor, she grew defensive.

Not him. Not here. Not now.

Marluxia didn't seem to agree, however, and pressed her wrists firmly to the floor as he began kissing her more vigorously. She opened her mouth to scream and was suddenly released and slapped so hard, quickly, and firmly that her head reeled, and then she was pinned once more. Using his knees, Marluxia spread her legs, and though she struggled, her struggle was in vain. He kissed her hard on the mouth and told her very firmly that if she screamed, even once, she'd be severely beaten and he didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

But she couldn't help herself as he removed her underwear and rubbed himself against her while sliding up her small white frock. She couldn't not yell slightly as he poked and prodded in those places she wished to save for the one she loved. And she couldn't help but scream, just a little, and he thrust himself in and began pushing.

Angrily and trapped in a warped fog of tears and disbelief, she tried to find ways to make-believe the pounding between her thighs, but is was impossible to ignore. Finally, she tore a scream out of her throat, one so loud in echoed across the walls, and Marluxia smacked her several times before continuing his venture. Her screaming continued, however, and soon others began to hear, and she almost fainted with relief when she saw the blurry form of Axel appeared. She saw Marluxia fly off her, felt release, and was shrouded in black before Axel's lips met hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel sighed and trumped down the long corridors with the small, beaten girl in his arms. As he set her on his bed and ran his hand threw his hair, he couldn't help but think that, for Nobodies, they sure did have a lot of feelings. He sat on the ends of the bed and waited for her to wake up.

He waited for a good hour, but when she finally did wake up, he helped her struggle up and she wouldn't meet his eyes. He turned a worried glance on her, and scooted forward, only to fly back and she flinched away. He quickly apologized and begged her to forgive him, and she smiled and nodded and apologized himself.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I'm just strung out because of…" she couldn't form his name, and at the end of her cut off, she burst into sudden tears. Axel wrapped her comfortingly in his arms, which she surprisingly fell in without complaint. He held her until she fell asleep, and Axel lay right next to her, cradling her protectively.

Later that night, Marluxia entered Axel's room. Axel immediately stood up, arms held out as if to protect Namine, but Marluxia giggled and held his hands up playfully. Axel was not amused. "What do you want, Marluxia?"

"Now is that a way to talk to a superior, Axel?" Marluxia giggled again, stepping forward. Axel unwillingly took a step back, realized what he had done, and then stepped forward once more.

"After what you did, yes," Axel spat. Marluxia just laughed, and Axel brought forth his weapons and lit them up. He advanced Marluxia. "What the hell is your problem?!" he looked back at Namine, then back at Marluxia, "How could you…she's so…"

Marluxia touched Axel's face affectionately, and Axel took a repulsed step back. "Ah, Axel, she's Nobody, remember?" he stepped forward once more, and Axel's flames went out, his weapons fading. He was scared. Marluxia put his hands on the bed right above Axel's shoulder, because Axel hadn't realized he had fallen on the bed. Looking to the left, he could see Namine still rested peacefully.

Axel growled. "Marluxia, I sill do whatever you want, so long as you swear to stay out of Namine's life." Marluxia's eyes flashed greedily, and he licked his lips, psychotic light shining in his eyes.

He threw back his head and laughed, hauling Axel up by the cloak front. As he dragged him outside his room, Marluxia giggled, "Oh, Axel, this is going to be fun!"


End file.
